pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 = Pose |songs = Under The Alolan Sun |b1=Normalium Z Dream.png |b2=Electrium Z Dream.png |b3=Grassium Z Dream.png |b4=Rockium Z Dream.png |local = |major = Ash's Lycanroc knows Continental Crush. |prev = SM037: Rising from the Ruins! |prevnum = SM037 |next = SM039 |nextnum = SM039 |guest = |machars = Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars = Professor Kukui, Jessie, James, Giovanni (fantasy) |michars = Citizens |pchars = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Mimikyu, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Lana's Popplio, Kiawe's Charizard, Kiawe's Turtonator, Mallow's Steenee, Bewear, Murkrow (multiple), Vulpix (Trainer's; Alolan), Lycanroc (Midday and Midnight Form; images) }} is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Today, with the objective of capturing Pikachu, Team Rocket and Ash face off in a battle. With the loss in the battle, Jessie and Mimikyu get separated from the others. Episode Plot On the way to the Pokemon school, Ash was in a hurry along with Pikachu and his newly evolved Lycanroc while meeting up with both Mallow and Kiawe. Ash informs them that he will try testing the Z-Move by using the Rockium-Z Crytal given by Olivia until Pikachu got caught from Team Rocket. Ash angrily challenged the trio using Lycanroc which both Jessie and Meowth became confused as James explains to them from his notebook. Jessie realizes that Lycanroc's Dusk Form is rare as she releases Mimikyu to capture it. However, Mimikyu is very focused on Pikachu due to its strong hatred rather than facing Lycanroc allowing Ash to attack them with Lycanroc's newly learned Continental Crush but it was unsuccessful. Kiawe releases Turtonator to blasts Team Rocket off immediately with Inferno Overdrive when they were planning to use the advantage of Lycanroc's unsuccessful Z-Move. During the blasts off this separates both Jessie and Mimikyu who landed at the shopping mall. Upon reuniting with Mimikyu who had its cloth was torn, Jessie becomes horrified upon seeing her Pokemon's true face. Episode Plot Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Murkrow (JP) *The Poké Question is hosted by Jessie who asks which of the things are seen along the way that steals Jessie's malasada. The answers are Murkrow (blue), Ash, who she refers to as "the twerp" on the answer card (red), Rowlet (green), and Meowth (yellow). The correct answer is the blue answer, Murkrow. **This segment was not shown on the first airing due to the 20th anniversary event that was going on. *The performance Lana does when she orders Popplio to use Aqua Jet is the same one from They Might Not Be Giants!, but her design is mirrored, though she is seen wearing her Z-ring, and her water wave patterns on her pants and the medallion are in the right place. *For the second time Jessie and her Pokémon got separated during the blasts off gag. The first is A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! Gallery Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move